Reconnect
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Their relationship has gone nowhere since that moment in the rain. When Takano gets to go to America for a job, they somehow find themselves growing closer over the distance. Even when Takano comes back, his and Ritsu's relationship continues to grow even stronger. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

"Music": Brenda Hikaru's "Find a Way" video

Disclaimer (for all chapters): nah, but I wish so I could tell Ritsu to finally confess.

* * *

Today was different.

There weren't any random assaults in the corners of hallways, or any inappropriate comments whispered in flushed ears. Not even any yelling from the editor-in-chief. It was just…normal. Ritsu found it almost disconcerting, how utterly _ordinary_ their department had seemed during the day. Those from outside _Emerald_ and other floors were still cautious, but Hatori was able to have a normal conversation with HR and someone downstairs smiled at Mino—not a nervous, shaky smile, but an absolutely normal one. Everything was normal, fine.

Ritsu was ready to pull his hair out from all of it. He grimaced to himself as he pulled his coat and scarf on his way down to the first floor. Unlike other days as well, Takano had left rather early— _19.23_ , and _no_ Ritsu was not discreetly checking every night—and the others had shortly followed suit. Granted, it was the very beginning of the cycle, but still.

It was strange, he thought as he sat with his bag on the train home. Takano had seemed almost…subdued today at work? Even as he ordered his subordinates around, there was something in his tone that reminded Ritsu of how his parents used to speak to him about serious matters, like his starting salary at his first job or even the arranged engagement, all those years ago. He'd been holding back.

 _But for what?_ Ritsu wanted to know. _What could have happened that made him act so differently?_ He still wasn't sure about his relationship with Takano; after that moment in the rain, they were…somewhat closer, but still the same regardless of their confessions. He couldn't really put a label on it.

 _Ah well. I shouldn't worry about it._

His phone rang as he walked up the hill to his apartment building. "Yes, Onodera speaking?"

"Come over tonight," came that deep baritone that still sent a small shiver down his spine, even over the phone. Ritsu was about to snap back that Takano couldn't just order him around outside of work, but then came a "please" that made him bite his tongue.

He stopped in front of the elevator, finger hovering over the up button. Never, in all the time he'd known Takano Masamune, had he heard the intimidating editor sound so…tired. Almost defeated, like he couldn't hold up whatever burden he'd been carrying all his life.

"Ritsu?" Takano asked, hesitant. No, he's not supposed to be like this.

 _He isn't supposed to act like this._ Ritsu roused himself from his shock and pressed the up button, stepping into the elevator. "Okay," he said simply, feeling his heart twist at the quiet sigh of relief in his ear.

"Okay," Takano parroted back, hanging up after another second.

Ritsu put his phone away and took a relaxing breath outside Takano's door, just before the man himself opened it. Ritsu had to force himself not to swallow as his mouth dried up in response to the older man's thin black V-neck sweater and dark jeans that fit him perfectly from hip to ankle. It was so simple, yet just how attractive this man could be sometimes flew right past him.

It was so simple, how Ritsu shuffled into the genkan and Takano pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek and his heart was drowning in warmth and a feeling like contentment. It was so simple how this could be his life everyday if he just said something. Three small words.

He swallowed back the letters that crowded his tongue and gave a lopsided smile as he entered the apartment, setting his bag on the couch. "Er," he said as he turned to Takano, "so what are we doing?"

"I have some news."

Well, alright. Is that what he was so worried about? Ritsu was about to ask what it was when Takano interrupted him with, "I've been offered a job in America."

Oh, is that al—wait. What? What did he say? Did Ritsu have cotton in his ears, because he thought heard Takano saying something about a job in America.

What?

"What?" Ritsu asked out loud, not even cursing himself for how weak his voice sounded. His knees were trembling, and his head was filled with static.

"I have the opportunity to go to America for 6 months, as an editor," Takano explained, but it still didn't make Ritsu feel any less like he was falling apart. "The paper's here." He took out a sheaf of papers and the top read in bold _Job Opportunity in America for Takano Masamune._ "I haven't signed it just yet."

He had to pull himself together. What was he doing? "Oh. Why not?" Ritsu managed. "This sounds really nice and would help you a lot. There aren't many negatives, so I don't know why you would talk to me about it first—"

A hand slammed down on the papers made Ritsu startle a bit, eyes widening.

"Dammit Ritsu!" Takano seemed kind of…angry. Then again, it was usually his default expression. At least he didn't look so mildly upset, like before.

"W-what?" Ritsu stammered, regaining his senses and glaring right back at him.

Takano's hand clenched on the papers. "I told you about this because I love you! Isn't that enough reason? To tell the person you love that you're going to be gone across the world for half a year? Isn't that enough?!"

Ritsu crumpled, irritation fading away as quickly as sand blowing in the wind. He didn't know what kind of expression he must have been wearing, but Takano softened and sighed, stepping forward to take Ritsu's hand. How could Takano do this to him? Tell him in a way that made it impossible for him to be anything less than distressed?

He yanked his hand away and swiped at tears he could feel forming in his eyes. He would not cry. He would _not_ cry. It would only tell Takano something he didn't think he was ready to say.

"Go if you want to. I don't care," Ritsu bit out, even though it was so far from the truth.

Takano took the bait instantly, though purposely Ritsu couldn't tell. "Does what we have mean nothing to you?! Do I really mean nothing to you? You may not be willing to admit it, Ritsu, but nothing will move forward unless you make it."

Oh, Ritsu could feel it. That undeniable energy between them whenever they so much as made eye contact. Charged and full of passion, desire…love. It was all there. All he had to do was say the word, and Takano wouldn't sign the papers, and they would be _official_ instead of this hazy, uncertain mess of a relationship, and he would stop feeling so doubtful about everything.

Ritsu looked at him, at the only one he's ever loved, and made his decision. "You should go," he said quietly, and continued when he saw the other male about to protest, "b-but I don't want…" He struggled with what he wanted to say, words tripping over themselves. "I-I mean…you—"

Lips covered his before he could get the rest out, and before he knew it, he was crying. Again. Like with almost every other time they had kissed. He really couldn't help it this time, though. He really really wanted Takano to know that he was tired of this uncertainty too, but he was also still anxious that he'd get his heart broken again, so anxious that he felt sick whenever he thought of the possibility.

"Mmnp," he tried, but he could only whimper in the back of his throat as Takano slid his hands up Ritsu's face to gently tangle in his hair, running those long fingers towards the back of his head and on his cheeks again.

It was so…intimate. Ritsu could feel how much love Takano poured into the kiss with every move of his jaw, every soft puff of air as he breathed out his nose, every miniscule angle he tilted his lips. Large, warm hands, fingers padded with callouses, scratched against the smooth skin of his cheeks, making him shiver pleasantly.

As Takano led him to the bedroom, Ritsu could only think that he wished he would not hurt so much these next months.

* * *

The early morning light diffused softly into the apartment, illuminating the sheaf of papers left casually on the coffee table. In the bottom right hand corner was a signature, penned in the red ink that was seen so much in their line of work.

Ritsu sat, directing his gaze somewhere left of those papers so he wouldn't have to come to terms with something that he couldn't handle. "So…" He bunched fists into his lap, barely able to keep his voice above a breath. "There it is, then. You signed it."

"Mm," Takano acknowledged, shuffling around as he hurried to pack last minute things. A book or three. Extra pens. Even some bags of tea, if airport security would allow that.

"Okay," Ritsu whispered, squeezing his eyes tight so the tears wouldn't fall.

* * *

There was no reason for Ritsu to go with him to the airport.

Takano was a grown man, he could handle paying the taxi driver, going through security, waiting around by himself until the boarding call. But the thought of not being there as Takano left his life for half a year caused something in his chest to jolt with panic, so he tagged along. He even pretended on the way there that the luggage in the trunk was for both of them, and they were going together on some vacation, just so he wouldn't have to think about it. It was silent save for tires bumping on the road, tinny radio buzzing in the taxi.

They didn't say a word to each other on the way there—not even when they paid and said their thank-you's to the taxi driver, when Takano pulled his luggage out of the trunk and Ritsu held his work bag for him. Not even when they were standing a few yards in front of the security checkpoint, people rushing back and forth trying to get to their destinations and the sound of announcements occasionally broadcasting departure times, delays. They just stood there, facing each other, one with his heart in his throat and the other with his heart in his stomach.

Ritsu went to take a breath, but it only hitched halfway up his throat, so he decided against it. "Um," He said randomly, just to fill up the heavy silence between them. "Don't forget to call when you land?" He tried, giving a weak smile and shrugging.

It only made Takano snicker lightly, fondly. "I don't think you're my mother."

"Ahah, no, I don't think so, either," Ritsu said, trying for a bit of light humor but only managing to sound awkward, like he was still 15 and had all his long, gangly limbs.

Silence prevailed for a few more moments.

"Um," He tried again.

Takano glanced over at the clock on the wall, displaying the time. _07.23._ "I'll need to be going now."

Ritsu had no idea why he'd even said that. It was unnecessary and seemed more like a way to stall, but he kept quiet. "Okay," he replied in a voice that was a lot stronger than he felt. "See you, then."

There was only the quietest of sighs, then arms wrapped around him and squeezed him to a warm body. He gasped and found his cheek pressed against Takano's, the other male's pulse fluttering rapidly in his neck.

"See you, then," Takano answered back, resting a hand against the back of Ritsu's head, the other a vice around his waist. He sounded so…sad, and in the next moment, Ritsu found himself fighting back tears. He knew that if he started crying, he wouldn't be able to stop this time; because Takano was leaving and he could do nothing to stop it and when he got back to his apartment, it would only echo back his own sadness.

He shook his head and pulled back, lowering his head so Takano would not see the traitorous few tears that had already dripped out. "You should go," he choked out, swallowing past the huge lump in his throat. _Think of something else, think of something else, think of…_ A flash of his mother calmed him down enough to look up again, plastering on a small smile so it would be the last thing Takano saw of him for an entire 6 months.

"Okay," Takano murmured, unnecessarily again. He grabbed his luggage and starting rolling it down towards the security checkpoint, the sound of wheels clacking against tile enough of a distracting sound that Ritsu wouldn't fall to his knees.

It was only after Takano had long since passed security that Ritsu's smile drooped and he finally let himself cry for a bit into his sleeve, sniffling thickly and standing there alone as everyone else drifted past him like ghosts.

* * *

A/N: As I get to my more recent fanfiction, it'll become more tedious to proofread them, so there won't be as many corrections.

That is all

-ChemicallyEnhanced


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized that there's no need for me to edit this fanfiction, considering I'm never continuing it again. Oh well. I'm doing it anyways.

* * *

It'd been two whole weeks since Takano had gone off to America.

 _Left_ would mean something that Ritsu didn't want to think about, so…he thought about his sometimes lover, sometimes boss' lack of presence as just a vacation. Just a short trip that he would come back from soon, because surely _Emerald_ would crumble without their revered editor-in-chief, wouldn't it?

Right.

Besides, it wasn't as if the world was ending. It wasn't as if Ritsu spent every night waiting for a phone call or a text that never came, only to slouch in disappointment or sometimes cry himself to sleep. No, it wasn't even that. It didn't matter at all.

Didn't…matter. Right. Back to work.

Ritsu shook his depressing thoughts away and hunkered down as he typed out his next report for Sales, fingers tapping away a comfortable, repetitive sound. He settled into a haze of work and editing and work just so he wouldn't have to think about anything else. He answered calls on his work phone—not his personal cell, not many people called him on there anyways—went to make copies, and edited some storyboards that weren't his authors'. So all in all, a regular work day.

He didn't even notice when his personal cell started vibrating on his desk until, next to him, Kisa actually looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Oh. Ricchan, your phone," he said idly even as he slid the phone across the desk to see who it was.

"Hm?" Ritsu answered absentmindedly, still focused on the panel in front of him as he tapped his red pen on his temple. "What is it?"

He shouted in surprise as a bright screen forced its way in front of his face, still vibrating. _Who the hell wants to call him? Especially during work hours, since Ta—never mind._ Holding a hand to his chest like he'd just run a mile, he uttered a quick "thank you" to Kisa and hurried to an empty hallway before he answered.

"Hello? Onodera speaking."

"…"

"H-hello?" Ritsu was…mildly concerned. Was the person on the other line ok? They were just breathing down his ear without saying anything. How creepy. "Um…if you don't need anything, then I'll just—"

"Ritsu."

For a moment, he couldn't believe it. In the next, he managed to stop trembling and gather some semblance of control, even as his heart raced in his chest. "Takano?" He checked the time on his phone. _Time zone differences…where did he say he was going again? It should be night there right now, shouldn't it?_ "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

There was an amused chuckle on the other end. "You should know by now that an editor never really sleeps, O-no-dera- _san._ Besides, it's only _10.22_ in New York right now."

 _Ah…so New York. What an interesting place. I've wanted to go there._ A thought came to him. "W-wait!" He spluttered. "This call is overseas! I'll be charged more for it."

Takano sighed, which sounded sort of staticky. "Is that what you're really worried about right now? Really?"

"Yes!" Ritsu retorted in outrage. "I may come from a wealthy family, but I don't exactly have money to throw around answering unnecessary calls from across the ocean."

Another sigh. "What do you count as 'necessary' then?" Even though Takano was over the phone, Ritsu could still imagine the eye roll that the older man sent him.

"Calls about work. If there's an emergency," Ritsu stated matter-of-factly. " _Not_ impractical calls that will raise both of our cell phone bills at the end of the month."

He could feel the angry vein on his temple as Takano laughed again. "Oh, I see."

"If you _see_ so clearly, then you won't find it rude if I end this call now?" Curse his polite upbringing, for making him wince in consternation for wording a question so disrespectfully.

There was laughter a third time. Jeez, did Ritsu amuse this guy so much? He should've just hired a comedian if he wanted to laugh. "No, it's fine. You should get back to work, anyways, Onodera."

Ritsu could only manage a vaguely furious sounding noise at the completely obvious _smirk_ in Takano's voice as he hung up; but even so, he couldn't help but think that the day had become just a little bit brighter after that phone call.

* * *

A/N: I stand by my commentary from a few months ago: this was kind of lame.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


	3. Chapter 3

[From Takano M]:

 _Onodera._

 _Have you eaten dinner yet?_

 _Onodera._

 _Answer your phone._

 _Stop ignoring your boss._

 _Onodera._ (19.43)

[To Takano M]:

 _Yes, I have. Please stop spamming my phone._ (20.03)

[From Takano M]:

 _Lies. I can hear your stomach growling from over here._ (20.04)

[To Takano M]:

 _You're thousands of miles away. Unless you have super hearing…_ (20.05)

[From Takano M]:

 _It's not impossible, Onodera. I'm naturally aware of your well-being._ (20.05)

[To Takano M]:

 _Please don't interrupt me! It's rude. Don't you have any etiquette?_ (20.05)

[From Takano M]:

 _Growing up, I didn't really have the chance to learn those kinds of things, unlike a certain pampered prince._

…

 _Onodera?_

 _Oi._

 _Did something happen?_ (20.09)

[To Takano M]:

… _sorry for that. I forgot about what happened with your parents._ (20.10)

[From Takano M]:

 _I already told you, it's been a long time since then. Don't you listen to a word I say?_ (20.10)

[To Takano M]:

 _I do! I don't have cotton in my ears. I could say the same for YOU._ (20.11)

[From Takano M]:

 _If I took to heart everything that you said, we would never get anywhere._ (20.11)

[To Takano M]:

 _Oh. Um_ (20.12)

[From Takano M]:

 _Oi, oi. Don't worry about it too much. *Insert exasperated sigh here* Jeez. You're always overthinking everything._ (20.13)

[To Takano M]

… _sorry._

 _What was that question before about? Eating dinner?_ (20.15)

[From Takano M]:

 _It's morning here, so I could eat breakfast and you could eat dinner and it'd almost be like we were eating together._ (20.15)

[To Takano M]:

 _Oh._ (20.15)

[From Takano M]:

 _Agh, it's too late to do that right now, anyways. I have to get going._ (20.16)

[To Takano M]:

 _Don't let me be the reason you're late!_ (20.16)

[From Takano M]:

 _Hai, hai. Worrywart._ (20.16)

[To Takano M]:

 _Go to work!_ (20.16)

[From Takano M]:

 _Yes, sir._

…

 _I love you. Have a nice night._ (20.17)

[To Takano M]:

… _have a nice day. Takano._ (20.43)

* * *

A/N: This was kind of cute. I guess.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


	4. NOTICE

Before you go any further, please take note that this is NOT another chapter. God, I hate doing this, but…for those who've been readers of mine long enough, you've already been through this. Well, sort of. But it's better than my previous attempt at a chapter story. The last one I just put on hiatus, where it will probably stay there until the end of time. I just have a really hard time continuing an idea when I have so many new ones floating around in my head, you know?

 **Anyways, I've come with the announcement that I am also discontinuing this story** ; because although I mentioned in the 1st chapter that I wanted to finish it, I broke my own promise and about 3 weeks later, I don't have any motivation to write it anymore. Blame my own short attention span and ability to get bored so very easily. I don't actually know how sorry I feel about this, because I sort of started this story of my own interest and I only WRITE out of my own interest. I'm not insulting other fanfiction writers here, but I have never written because I will get more reviews/favorites, or because my readers will like it. I write because **_I_** like it and the idea itself, and although I may feel a bit of guilt for not writing as often as I should be, it's due to me being too lazy to sharpen my writing ability. And writing is a rather important aspect of my life.

I digress. So there you have it. **"Reconnect" will be discontinued.** For those wondering what _should've_ happened in these however many chapters of this story (few of you there are), here they are ( **NOTE: just because I have some of the scenes planned out in my head, that does NOT mean I have the ability to write it now.** So please don't complain):

They would have worked out Skype (yes, yes, it's exciting, and unfortunately, that'll never be written out).

Lots of Skype video calls.

 _Skype sex._

Ritsu is forced to take things into *ahem* his own hands when he's aroused (because Takano isn't there so LEL, he has to masturbate and finger himself. Sounds vulgar, I know, but it's one of those scenes I was kind of excited to write if I didn't lose so much motivation).

Random texts from Takano about things he's seen in America

 _That one breakfast/dinner scene over Skype._

Watching a movie "together". Sort of. Also over Skype.

Literally an entire scene dedicated to Takano showing Ritsu a hot dog (because they're Japanese and have no idea what they are, so of course).

Random phone calls (before they get Skype, of course, because Skype is always better).

 _Relationship progress_ (FINALLY Ritsu stops being a stubborn little shit and they grow closer, etc, etc. (for reference to what their new relationship would be like, please read my other domestic Nostalgia fics—I have quite a few of them)).

Eh, I think that's all I mostly thought of when I first started to write this story. Honestly, I might even think of more after I publish this update, so…sorry? Also, I know that a lot of fanfiction writers will feel extremely guilty for not completing a story or for updating after months and months (or even a year), but…well, you know, this is a small fandom, and I have a small reader base. Maybe writing fanfiction just isn't such a big part of my life anymore, but I still like writing, when the muse to write strikes me. I have other one-shot ideas in the making, so I'll write those, but I'll also be editing this one story I wrote with a friend for an English project (don't ask), so that'll also take up a reasonable chunk of my time.

 _Thanks all for being so patient with me! And for those who've stuck with me this long, I am so grateful for you as well._

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
